Experiment
by Just Another Soul
Summary: -"Men know much about stabbing, but no get stabbed much themselves. I do for them!" Shenhua convinces Rotton to try something new. Rating for implied kinkiness. Short ficlet.


**Experiment**

Disclaimer: Black Lagoon and its characters © Rei Hiroe

* * *

Rose red candles lit the room and the scent of incense filled the air. Rotton "the Wizard" folded his arms in front of his head as he lay face-down on the bed. Shenhua straddled his hips as she ran her hands over his back and massaged the taut muscles. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she leaned down so her lips were next to his ear.

"Don't be tense," she whispered, rubbing circles on his flesh, "You relax. I be gentle with you." With a smile, she lightly blew into his ear before slipping off of his body. Rotton took a deep breath as he heard a shuffling sound, calming himself. For quite a while, Shenhua had discussed this experiment on several occasions. There was a strong eagerness whenever she had the chance to speak about it with him. Up until now, Rotton wasn't certain about whether or not he wanted to try it with her, but he finally made a decision and allowed himself to join Shenhua in her indulgence.

The shuffling stopped and Rotton prepared himself for what was to come. He was turned away from her, but he just knew there was an excited smile on the woman behind him.

A quick breath broke the silence as he felt her ease the object into him. He steadied his breathing and Shenhua continued. She moved slowly, carefully, and he gasped as a sensation ran up his spine. There was more penetration, more sharp thrusts. Rotton groaned and buried his head in the pillow. Shenhua noticed this and stopped, taking a moment to slide her hands along his ribcage and the outer edges of his back as she caressed the back of his neck with her lips. When he was relaxed, she went back to work.

The contrast between the penetration and massaging became a long cycle. The silver haired man wasn't sure if he could endure any more. He was getting numb and beginning to ache.

Just then, the door creaked open and Rotton looked over. It was Sawyer, her eyes wide before they settled to an amused gleam. The man felt a notion of shame. How embarrassing for her to catch him looking like this...

"**Shenhua... You finally convinced him... to do this? I'm... impressed.**" Sawyer closed the door behind her and walked over to the bed, taking a seat next to Shenhua. The Taiwanese freelancer didn't mind the extra company.

"Yes, I finally get him to try it," Shenhua laughed. Rotton tensed up and Shenhua sighed in slight disappointment.

"Not so sure if we doing this right, though. First time we try. He still get uneasy, even after massage."

"**This **_**is**_**... a new experience... He's not used... to something like this...**" With a small smile, Sawyer trailed her fingers along his lower back. "**... Would you mind at all... if I tried it with him**?"

"Please, no," Rotton pleaded quickly. At this point, he wasn't even sure he would be able to last a first bout with Shenhua...

Sawyer snickered at his reaction and tickled the small of his back.

"Still tense, Rotton? Maybe I try different technique." Shenhua grabbed a small booklet resting beside her. Rotton sighed and sunk his head deeper into the pillow. He couldn't help but feel a little degraded in his current position.

"Shenhua, may we please stop? It aches," Rotton murmured.

"It natural to feel like that first time," Shenhua said, flipping through the pages.

"I don't think I can endure it any longer, Shenhua. I'm going numb."

"It going to feel better, promise. Just a few more times."

"**I don't know... Shenhua. Maybe... you should stop... I think he is... approaching... a breaking point.**" Sawyer knelt over and began to pet Rotton on the head. She then reached to what was causing Rotton's discomfort and pressed it in an iota deeper. He jumped.

"Ow!" he hissed. Shenhua looked up from her book and gasped.

"Sawyer, take your hand off the needle!"

"**Heh heh heh...**" Sawyer did as Shenhua commanded. "**He looks... like a porcupine...**"

Rotton's entire back was full of needles. He lifted his head off of the pillow and supported himself on his forearms, slightly turning towards Shenhua.

"May we please stop now?" He shifted his shoulders and a sharp sting ran through his system. Shenhua gave a sad, almost depressed look as she ran a hand along the thigh area of his pants.

"I wanting to try acupuncture for long time. You know this. It supposed to be therapy, good for health. It not working for you? You sure you want me to stop?" There was genuine disappointment in her voice, but Rotton sensed something else as well. He gave her a dubious look and tucked his head toward his shoulder. Health? Therapy? No, it seemed more like...

"You just want to poke me."

Sawyer laughed and Shenhua cocked her lips to the side in annoyance.

"Rotton, you be quiet or else I sticking next needle in your ass."

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Do-it-yourself acupuncture: Bad idea. Letting Shenhua, the knife lady who enjoys stabbing things, perform the do-it-yourself acupuncture: Even worse idea. But hey, at least Rotton's chi flow is balanced now. Or something like that.

Needle usage is easy to manipulate. Hey, I said _implied_ kinkiness, and by implied, I meant deceptive.

One of these days, you are going to read one of my stories and try to guess just what is going on or what the twist will be. And you know what? It'll just be sex. Hot, steamy, lewd, kinky, down-right dirty sex.

And none of you will know it until you've reached the Author's Notes.

Cheers.


End file.
